Zhuken
' ' Zhuken is a Saiyan and one of the protagonists of ''Dragon Ball Final''.'' Appearance Zhuken looks similar to Basaku from ''Dragon Ball Heroes, being about slightly taller than Pinich, with a hairstyle reminiscent of his Raditz’s. His outfit during the Froze Saga is similar to the outfit of the original Broly, being bare-chested with a black shirt tied to his yellow pants with black shoes. He also has gold rings around his arms, and purple strips of cloth around the wrists. Personality Zhuken has a very wild personality, always looking for a fight and someone stronger than him to give him a challenge. This is possibly due to him inherently having some of the strength of a Great Ape, as well as some of the transformation’s personality, due to him being unable to transform into said transformation. Around his friends, he is slightly more laid-back, yet still retains his battle tendency. Zhuken also has guilt for failing to prevent Pinich’s Great Ape rampage, feeling that he would have been able to had he intervened. Biography Background Zhuken was born to a descendant of Broly on the night of a full moon, and as such, he should have transformed into a Great Ape the moment he was born. However, when he failed to transform, the doctors realized that he had a special genetic makeup that prevented him from transforming into a Great Ape, instead giving him some of the forms power and personality while in his base form. On Pinich’s fourteenth birthday, he, Pinich, and Laituce were training when they saw a boy get beat up by a gang of thugs. Zhuken watched as Pinich was being beat up by the gang, as well as Pinich’s subsequent transformation into a Great Ape. Even though the Great Ape Pinich dealt minimal damage, Zhuken still blamed himself for not doing anything to help Pinich, something which he retains to this day. Froze Saga Zhuken is in the palace with Pinich and Laituce when the Froze Force attacks. As the soldiers are busy leading the Froze Force into a trap, Froze’s Elite Squad attacks, and the three are sent to fight them. After confronting them, Pinich orders Zhuken to stand back while he fights Kabron one-on-one. Power Zhuken’s power is unknown, as he has not yet used it in Final. However, it is known that like his ancestor Broly, Zhuken cannot transform into a Great Ape, instead retaining some of the form’s personality and power in his base form. For this reason, Zhuken may be the strongest between him, Pinich, and Laituce while they are in their base forms. Abilities * 'Flight: '''Zhuken is shown to be able to control ''ki in order to fly. Relationships Allies and family Pinich Zhuken considers Pinich his rival that he must surpass. Though Pinich is slightly stronger at the moment, Zhuken trains every day in order to become stronger. He also holds a respect of Pinich due to Pinich’s status as a Saiyan prince, which may contribute to his need to surpass him. Laituce Zhuken and Laituce’s friendship is interesting. Zhuken knows that harboring any feelings for her would be disrespectful towards Pinich, yet he knows he can still be friends with her. He also grudgingly respects her, something which is mutual between the two of them. Trivia * His name is a pun on the word zucchinni.